


Prowl

by petrovasfire



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrovasfire/pseuds/petrovasfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s whiskey, Your Majesty.” Then, leaning in closer, he says in a low voice, “Between you and me, I don’t do rum.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prowl

She crashes head first into the clock tower.

When she comes to, she is seething. She wants to make sure Zelena pays the price. Down below, she hears the witch cackle with glee.

Regina tries to haul herself up from the floor unsuccessfully. Both her legs are buried in debris, and she feels a sharp sting in her left knee. _Great_ , she thinks. She raises her hands and murmurs a spell, hoping to sweep the debris away before fixing her knee. But instead of magic, there’s only light smoke and a fizzle.

That’s when she realises that Zelena has done more than just hurl her through the clock tower, and then she’s more than seething—she’s absolutely boiling with rage.

Regina starts dusting debris off her left leg first just so she can get rid of the weight of it pushing down on her wounded knee, and then she hears it; her name being called out persistently. It comes faintly at first before echoing on the steps leading up to the top of the clock tower; to where Regina is. She lifts her hands up as her only means of protection, and then remembers sourly that she’s deprived of her powers.

“Regina!”

She narrows her eyes, peering through the dim space. That voice— _  
_

Robin Hood appears at the top of the stairs, his flimsy bow held out in front of him. He’s ready to shoot the ductile arrow but when he sees no one but Regina, he puts it away.

“Regina,” he says with a smile, relieved to see that she’s conscious. He sprints across the leeway to where she is. “You’re injured.”

“I’m fine,” she replies curtly, even though she can feel the stabbing pain in her knee grow. She tries to push herself off the ground once more, wincing as she topples back onto the floor.

After a few more failed attempts, an impatient Robin places his hands underneath her arms and heaves Regina up, much to her chagrin. As soon as her feet touch the ground, the shooting pain in her knee causes her to keel over. He catches her fluidly before she can fall again, and then wraps an arm around her waist to prop her up.

“You _are_ injured,” he notes accusingly. “Let me help.”

“I can fix it.” Regina tries her magic again, ignoring the first few fizzles before giving it up altogether. Cursing Zelena under her breath, she mutters, “Damn it.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I just need a minute.”

“Regina—”

“It’s _Your Majesty_ ,” she says sharply.

When Robin says nothing more, Regina sighs. The only reason she’s being so impertinent is to avoid the easier way to deal with what had taken place between them; Regina walking out on his tattoo—or if she's being more honest, _him_. Right now, however, what with her wounded knee and the fact that the witch has pissed her off beyond the point of disregard, there is barely any room in her heart for the fear she’d felt yesterday.

“Look, I’m sorry,” she tries.

“For what?” he asks, his voice sounding tired if not annoyed. “Running away yesterday without so much as an explanation, or snapping at me when I’m merely trying to help?”

“Both,” Regina replies, flinching at his hurt tone. “I do appreciate you coming up here to help, Robin.”

“I meant what I said about earning yourself a partner, Your Majesty. And I never turn my back on a partner.”

This time, a pained expression crosses Regina’s face as she realises what he means. “About yesterday, I—”

“It’s quite all right," Robin reassures, taking Regina aback. "You don’t have to explain yourself. First things first, how do we get your magic back?”

“I don’t know how long Zelena’s spell will last,” Regina admits sheepishly. “I’d usually give it a few more minutes.”

“Perfect. Just enough time.”

“Time for what?”

“A little boost of strength.” Robin pulls out a small glass bottle from his pocket. “Would you care for some?”

“A drink? Now?" Regina asks, staring at the bottle skeptically. "Did you snag that from Hook?”

“Hook? It’s whiskey, Your Majesty.” Then, leaning in closer, he says in a low voice, “Between you and me, I don’t do rum.”

Regina finds herself smiling as she watches him drink, wondering why the line is so familiar, and then her heart lurches in her chest when she does. Are these the signs; the 'connection' that Tinker Bell had talked about? Regina ponders over it. There are still so many doubts in her mind. Could it really be that this man; _this_ Robin Hood is her true love?

“What are you so fervently thinking about, Your Majesty?”

“How to destroy the witch once and for all,” she lies smoothly, despite feeling herself turning scarlet. “As soon as my magic is back, I am going to do unspeakable things to her.”

“Unspeakable enough _not_ to be spoken of here, I hope.”

“Do my ears deceive me?” Regina baits, grinning at him. “Does the lion man sound… afraid?”

“The lion man?" Robin raises a sly brow. "Does that make you the lioness, then, Your Majesty? Are we on the prowl of the Wicked Witch?”

She can’t help but laugh softly at his remark. Regina feels the fear that had engulfed her all those years ago slowly start to ebb away. It’s been so long since someone can make her feel so comfortable, so at ease; and she decides not to push it away. Instinctively, she glances at his right arm where the lion tattoo lays bare.

“Does it bother you?” Robin asks quietly, following her gaze. “My lion tattoo?”

“No,” Regina replies truthfully, surprising even herself. “I quite like it, actually.”

“Do you now?” There’s a teasing glint in his eyes. “Would _you_ ever consider—”

The sound of footsteps up the stairway interrupts him. They freeze, only just realising that the upheaval outside the clock tower is brought to a halt. Robin swiftly reaches for his bow and an arrow, pulling Regina closer to him in the process. They see a flicker of blond hair ascending the steps.

“Regina?”

Both Regina and Robin sigh in relief when they realise it’s only Emma. She looks reassured at the sight of both of them all right, and beckons for them to come down. According to her, the witch had gotten away—again.

“Looks like there's another adventure for us, eh, Your Majesty?”

“Regina,” she corrects, beaming at him. “And you don’t have to come with me, you know.”

“Your magic is numbed and your leg is injured,” he says, returning her smile, "I’m not leaving you, Regina.”

“Because we’re partners?”

“That, and perhaps something more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the promo for 3x16, where Regina (according to my own assumption and poor eyesight) is thrown into the clock tower by Zelena.


End file.
